Harry in Agrabah
by Elrika
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Harry n'avait rien prévu. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était mettre fin à tout ça, c'est dommage que le voile ne soit pas un portail de la mort comme tout le monde l'avait toujours supposé. [COMPLET]
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** _Mya Uzo_

 **Traductrice :** _Elrika_

 **Rafting** **:** _T_

 **Couple :** _Harry / Razoul ; Aladdin / Jasmine_

 **Genre :** _Humour, humour et humour. (Avec un peu de romance (aussi))._

 **Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Aladdin, ni l'histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice._

 _Salut tout le monde ! Ça fait un bail ! (Enfin j'ai cette impression) Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle traduction, un crossover Harry Potter / Aladdin ! Assez original hein ? J'espère que vous aimerez ! Tout est déjà traduit (j'ai réussi!), i chapitres et je les sortirai en fonction de leur correction ! Je n'ai pas de bêta pour cette fic (si quelqu'un veut le devenir, qu'il n'hésite pas!) je corrige moi-même, mais bon, les chapitre sont pas énormes, alors ça va ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

[Chapitre 1]

Quand Harry avait traversé le voile, il ne s'était pas douté de comment cela allait finir. Il avait présumé, comme tout le monde, que quand vous traversiez le voile, vous mouriez. Fin de l'histoire. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était arrivé. D'une certaine manière, il avait fini dans un film Disney. Ouais. Un film Disney.

Il avait traversé le voile et avait immédiatement fait la queue pour quelque chose. Il avait été perplexe, mais d'une certaine manière, cela lui avait semblé normal. Quand il était arrivé à la tête de la queue, il avait reçu un numéro et avait dû s'asseoir sur un banc et attendre qu'on appelle son numéro. Il l'avait pris d'un grand pas, sans paniquer, et sans questions. Il avait juste regardé les autres personnes apathiques et avait attendu.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il avait attendu ; cela aurait pu être des heures, des jours, voire des années. Le temps ne semblait pas importer là-bas et il n'avait jamais eu faim ou soif. Il n'avait pas vraiment été déranger par l'attente. Cela lui avait donné le temps de réfléchir à sa situation.

Après vingt ans à être l'arme et le jouet du monde des sorciers, il en avait eu assez. Il avait quitté Ginny et les enfants gâtés qu'il était sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas les siens et avait donné sa grande fortune à quelques amis de confiance ainsi qu'à quelques orphelinats et charités. La seule chose qu'il avait emportée avec lui dans le voile était sa baguette, qu'il avait transformée en une sorte de bracelet après la bataille finale. II s'était attendu à mourir et cette simple demande ne lui avait pas été accordée. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû juste essayer de se suicider comme n'importe quelle personne suicidaire, peut-être en se tranchant les poignets ou en faisant une overdose de somnifères ou autre. Cela aurait pu marché, mais nooon, il avait juste suivi les traces de son parrain et avait traversé le voile. Il s'était brièvement demander où était Sirius, mais avait décidé que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Autant il aurait été heureux de voir Sirius, il ne voulait pas que l'autre homme sache qu'il avait essayé de se tuer. Enfer, peut-être Sirius était-il heureux, ou qu'il soit, après avoir été jeté dans le voile. Harry l'espérait.

« Numéro 1245 X-A-12. » Harry avait regardé son billet et cligné des yeux quand il avait réalisé que c'était son numéro. Il s'était levé et étiré avant d'approcher le guichet.

« C'est moi. » Il avait tendu son billet à la femme derrière la vitre et elle avait fredonné en regardant le numéro.

« Hm. Eh bien, M. Potter, vous avez été prévu pour entrer dans le Monde A-3-25. Avez-vous vu le film Disney ''Aladdin'' ? »

Harry avait brièvement réfléchi puis hoché la tête. Il se souvenait en avoir regardé quelques passages il y a quelques années alors qu'il était chez les Dursley, avant qu'ils ne jettent le film parce qu'il contenait de la magie.

« Eh bien, ils ont été programmés pour avoir un univers alternatif. Vous irez là-bas et y vivrez. Nous sommes tout à fait sûrs que votre présence perturbera quelques petites choses. »

Harry ne savait pas s'il aurait dû être contrarié ou pas, alors il avait juste hoché la tête à nouveau.

« Passez la porte sur la gauche et nous nous occuperons du reste. »

« Merci, au revoir. »

Harry s'était dirigé vers la porte qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il l'avait traversé et une lumière s'était allumée, la pièce était complètement blanche. Les murs étaient blancs, le mobilier était blanc et le sol était blanc. Ses yeux avaient papillonnés et il avait été surpris par son état de somnolence, qui sait depuis quand il n'avait eu besoin de dormir. Il s'était assis sur le canapé et s'était affaissé sur le côté, profondément endormi.

 **-Saut dans le temps-**

Harry se réveilla et cligna ses yeux bouffis, observant les alentours. Il n'était certainement pas où il était quand il s'était endormi. Il était dans une chambre immense avec des décorations élaborées et il était niché dans un lit qui pourrait accueillir au moins dix autres personnes. Sa chambre était décorée avec de belles nuances de vert avec quelques touches de violet. Il avait un balcon avec une jolie vue sur la ville.

Harry se redressa sur le lit et regarda par la fenêtre, choqué. Ce n'était pas une ville normale de sorcier ou de moldu, c'était comme quelque chose sorti tout droit d'un film. Presque trop beau pour le décrire. Harry s'étouffa alors qu'il se repassait cette dernière pensée dans son esprit.

 _« Quelque chose sorti d'un film. »_

Putain de merde ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ; il avait vraiment traversé le voile et avait été transporté dans un film Disney. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi ressentir, mais il réussit à se ressaisir…jusqu'à ce qu'il se regarde dans un miroir.

« Putain de merde ! »

Il était à nouveau un gamin ! Il était petit - il ignora le fait qu'il était assez petit même dans sa vie d'adulte - et maigrichon à nouveau ! Ok, alors peut-être qu'il n'était pas maigre comme il l'était chez les Dursley, mais il avait gagné plus de muscle quand il avait grandi. Eh bien, au moins il avait le gabarit qu'il avait obtenu du Quidditch.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, de ce qu'il voyait, il devait avoir seize ans, et il foudroya du regard ses longs cheveux. A la seconde où il trouverait une paire de ciseaux, il les couperait, mais pour l'instant, il allait simplement les attacher. Il regarda la pièce, cherchant, en vain, un lien pour ses cheveux. Il abandonna et se fit à la place une tresse française serré ; sa frange était fendu et ne montraient que le milieu de son front. Il regarda dans le miroir et cligna des yeux à la vue, ou à l'absence, de cicatrice. Même après la défaite de Voldemort, la cicatrice était restée. Maintenant, c'était intact, ne laissant qu'une peau sans défaut. Il frotta l'endroit brièvement et décida que ce monde ne pouvait pas être si mal si sa cicatrice avait disparu.

Harry était toujours debout devant le miroir quand une double porte s'ouvrit et qu'un homme court et trapu, dont Harry se souvenait vaguement, entra.

« Ah ! Il semble que notre invité soit réveillé ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, hôtes des cieux. »

« Hein ? » Cieux ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

« Vous êtes tombé du ciel au cours d'une réunion très importante entre moi et mon Grand Vizir, Jafar. Je suis le Sultan de cette ville et je vous souhaite la bienvenue. »

« _Huh. Ok. Huh._ » Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Le Sultan semblait lui faire confiance, mais enfin, le Sultan semblait faire confiance aux gens facilement. Il avait confiance en Jafar et Aladdin quand il ne le devrait pas. Eh bien, Harry n'allait rien faire à ce sujet pour le moment. Avoir la confiance du Sultan était une bonne chose. Maintenant, si seulement il pouvait le faire se retourner contre Jafar et le reconnaître comme le bâtard sournois qu'il était…

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Sultan. Pardonnez-moi pour mon entrée plutôt impolie. J'ai toujours eu un problème avec les voyages magiques. » Il pourrait aussi bien en profiter, pour tout ce que cela valait.

« Oh non. Ce n'était pas du tout un problème. Combien de temps resterez-vous ici ? »

Harry hésita.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Je vais là où l'on a besoin de moi. »

Le Sultan s'égaya, frappa dans ses mains et sautilla légèrement. Harry sourit au petit homme, amusé.

« Certainement, restez aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez ! Est-ce que cette chambre est à votre goût ? En souhaitez-vous une autre ? Avez-vous faim ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent au flux rapide de questions.

« La chambre est parfaite, je suis sûr que je vais apprécier mon séjour ici. Maintenant que vous le dites, j'ai un peu faim. »

« Venez, venez ! Nous allons festoyer ce soir ! »

Le petit homme ouvrit la voie en parlant avec enthousiasme et Harry fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait été accepté.

« … _Nous nous occupons du reste._ » La voix de la femme lui revint et il comprit un peu. Ils s'étaient certainement occupés de tous les problèmes que son entrée pourrait avoir causé.

 **-Time Skip-**

Harry roula des yeux en entendant Jafar se plaindre de la ville et de ses habitants. La vision de Jafar d'Agrabah était essentiellement une ville d'esclaves et si qui que ce soit montrait l'envie de vivre ou une volonté de liberté, il voulait qu'ils soient enfermés ou tués. Harry avait intercepté la plupart de ses complots et beaucoup de ses plans infâmes, au grand mécontentement de Jafar. Harry savait grâce au film et en le voyant lui-même, que Jafar allait essayer de s'emparer du palais et d'Agrabah. Sur les conseils d'Harry, le Sultan se méfiait plus de Jafar, mais il ne l'avait toujours pas mis à la porte.

Le temps passé d'Harry à Agrabah avait été plutôt amusant. Il était sorti en ville et avait exploré, était resté dans le palais à donner des conseils au Sultan et à insulter Jafar. Sa magie l'avait suivie dans ce monde et il adorait jouer des tours au Grand Vizir. Son passe-temps favori était cependant d'irriter la Princesse Jasmine.

Dans les films, la Princesse était douce, mais fougueuse. Elle désirait ardemment sortir en ville et agir comme 'le commun des mortels' et se méfiait autant de Jafar qu'Harry. Jasmine, dans la réalité dans laquelle se trouvait Harry, le mettait hors de lui. Elle n'était qu'une enfant gâtée et geignarde qui pensait que sa vie était horrible simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout le temps sortir. Je veux dire, hello, t'es une princesse. Les gens veulent te kidnapper et t'utiliser pour gagner de l'argent ou pour te faire d'autres choses désagréables. Sors la tête de ton cul et fais des concessions.

Jasmine était l'une des seules personnes qui n'était pas attirée par Harry, et ça lui allait. Il s'était assuré de prendre le temps de l'emmerder. Enfer, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il gardait les cheveux longs. Apparemment, il était assez beau pour un mec et les autres ne la regardaient pas toujours. Harry avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à être dévisagé, donc ça ne le dérangeait pas que les autres lui fassent des avances. Bien sûr, il les refusait toujours, mais il n'était pas méchant et ne laissait pas l'attention lui monter à la tête. Jasmine, d'un autre côté, pensait que c'était offensant envers elle quand son apparence ne lui faisait pas toujours obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Jasmine lui rappelait Ginny, et bon sang que ça lui tapait sur le système.

Saletés d'oiseaux.

« Sultan, vous ne pouvez pas laisser ces plébéiens se comporter ainsi. » Dit Jafar avec clairement du dégoût dans sa voix.

Harry claqua des doigts et les cheveux de Jafar devinrent violets. Jafar observa le Sultan se mettre à ricaner avec confusion. Harry sourit alors qu'Iago croissait.

« Vous avez les cheveux violets ! Vous avez les cheveux violets ! » Harry ricana et le visage de Jafar prit une très vilaine teinte violacé qui rappela à Harry son oncle Vernon. Jafar aurait peut-être une crise cardiaque comme oncle Vernon quand Harry avait 25 ans. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Jafar se retourna et fixa Harry, son expression promettant la mort.

« Vous. » Dit-il à Harry. « Vous le regretterez. » Il se détourna et traversa la pièce de façon dramatique.

« _Et les dix points pour la meilleur sortie dramatique vont à -roulements de tambours- Severus Snape ! Jafar est disqualifié pour tenues ridicules._ » Harry ricana à son monologue mental.

La Princess soupira d'où elle était assise et regarda la ville avec nostalgie. Harry roula à nouveau des yeux et se demanda quand cette histoire allait commencer. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il avait été jeté dans le film Disney et il n'avait toujours pas vu Aladdin. Pourvu que ce soit bientôt. Il voulait parler au génie ; il avait l'air d'un type plutôt intéressant. Il allait avoir une grande part dans la romance Jasmine/Aladdin. Peut-être qu'elle arrêterait de pleurnicher si souvent si elle se faisait baiser quelques fois.

Harry fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour Jafar. L'homme était trop dangereux et interférerait avec les plans d'Harry.

Il ne voulait pas que le royaume soit en crise parce que Jafar serait devenu le Sultan ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui se serait passé dans ce foutu film. Peut-être qu'il pourrait arranger un petit accident…

 **-Une semaine plus tard-**

Quand Harry avait voulu que Jafar disparaisse, il n'avait pas eu l'intention que cela se passe ainsi, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il pensait avoir à le vider de sa magie, à l'empoisonner ou même le maintenir dans un coma magique. Au pire, il pensait qu'il aurait dû tuer l'homme maléfique, mais ça… Il n'y avait même pas pensé.

Un bordel assez spécial était arrivé à Agrabah, s'adaptant à des gens aux...goûts exotiques. Harry frissonna en pensant aux hommes travestis. Il n'était pas homophobe ou quoi que ce soit du genre, il n'aimait juste pas les hommes travestis. Apparemment, Jafar si, il les aimait tellement qu'il avait décidé de...les rejoindre. La dernière chose qu'Harry avait vu de lui était un homme vêtu de vêtements de femme et battant des cils, cachant le reste de son visage avec un éventail.

Ew.

Après le départ de Jafar, Harry avait été nommé Grand Vizir. Cela l'avait complètement surpris, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Maintenant, il pouvait protéger le Sultan innocent des gens qui voudraient l'utiliser pour leurs propres intérêts. C'était amusant aussi et il avait même ses propres gardes. Il les avait fait se retirer, bien sûr, il pouvait se protéger, mais ils gardaient un oeil sur lui au cas où quelque chose de grave se produirait. Pour autant qu'Harry puisse dire, rien de mal ne se passerait, Jafar avait été l'ennemi principal de ce dont il se souvenait, et maintenant qu'il était parti, Harry était capable de se détendre un peu et de s'amuser un peu plus.

A cette pensée, les portes s'ouvrirent et tout un foutu cirque défila à travers les portes accompagné d'un 'Prince Al Baba' au sommet d'un éléphant.

Génial. Vraiment génial. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'Aladdin était à ce point ennuyeux. Crétin arrogant et pompeux. Oh mon dieu. On aurait dit Snape, Harry frémit.

Aladdin termina sa grande entrée, mais ce qui étonna le plus Harry, fut quand Aladdin s'inclina profondément devant lui. Lui. Pas la Princesse Jasmine. Il vit l'expression impressionné d'Aladdin et l'amour qui le secouait.

« _...Nous sommes tout à fait sûrs que votre présence perturbera quelques petites choses._ »

Ouais, Harry en était assez sûr aussi.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, à dans peut-être deux ou trois jours !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'avais dit deux ou trois jours, mais bon, vous allez pas vous plaindre hein ?_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews, follows et favoris ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, sorry !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

[Chapitre 2]

Harry en avait marre du 'Prince Ali Baba', l'agaçant gamin de rue déguisé ne le laissait pas tranquille un instant. Peu importe où Harry allait, le Prince Ali Baba réussissait à le trouver. Tout ce qu'Harry voulait, c'était un peu de paix et de calme et une tarte à la mélasse, mais noooon, il n'y avait rien à faire avec ce crétin pompeux.

« Grand Vizir Harry ! »

' _Oh merde. Encore lui._ '

Harry se retourna et marcha dans la direction opposée. Peut-être que s'il prétendait ne pas avoir vu Aladdin, il s'en irait.

« Grand Vizir Harry ! »

' _Je n'entends rien_.' Harry accéléra.

« Harry ! » Le Prince Ali Baba trottina jusqu'à lui et posa sa main sur son bras. L'épaule d'Harry s'affaissa de défaite.

' _Merde. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?_ ' Pleura-t-il son destin mentalement.

« Je vous ai cherché partout. » Dit le Prince Ali Baba, à bout de souffle. Harry le regarda d'un air vide.

« Je sais. » Dit-il, pince-sans-rire.

« Génial ! Venez, les domestiques nous ont préparé un pique-nique. Peut-être pourrions-nous apprendre à mieux nous connaître. » Sourit-il victorieusement.

« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir ce que fait la Princesse Jasmine ? Peut-être qu'elle souhaiterait votre compagnie ? » Harry délogea la main du faux prince et continua à marcher.

Le 'Prince' rit et suivit le rythme d'Harry.

« Je préfère être en votre compagnie. » Harry roula des yeux.

« Bien. » Se renfrogna-t-il.

Le Prince Ali Baba sourit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de triomphe. Il offrit son bras à Harry et Harry poussa un grand soupir avant de l'attraper. Espérons que ce pique-nique ne soit pas trop pénible.

 **-Deux heures plus tard-**

' _Oh Merlin, s'il vous plaît sauvez-moi. Ou au moins frappez cet homme agaçant avec votre bâton._ ' Gémit Harry intérieurement. Le petit pique-nique que le Prince Ali Baba avait organisé était en fait plutôt sympa, mais Harry aurait pu se passer de sa compagnie. Cet homme ne la fermait jamais. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de son royaume, de ses richesses et de sa grandeur. Harry savait que c'était des conneries, mais il ne l'avait pas dénoncé. Il espérait toujours que même si Jafar était parti, Aladdin finirait avec la Princesse Jasmine.

Honnêtement, Aladdin n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise personne. En fait, Harry l'aimerait probablement davantage s'il cessait de mentir et disait simplement la vérité. La probabilité que cela se produise était cependant plutôt faible. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il sauterait sur Aladdin s'il disait la vérité. Nope. Harry ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec le petit garçon qu'était Aladdin. Même si le jeune homme avait eu une vie difficile, il avait cette naïveté qui dérangeait Harry.

Cela, ajouté au fait qu'Harry était bieeen plus âgé que lui mentalement… Eh bien, Aladdin n'avait pas beaucoup de chance.

Le Prince Ali Baba sourit à Harry en essayant d'attirer son attention. Harry cligna des yeux.

' _C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?_ '

« Retrouvez-moi sur votre balcon ce soir. J'ai une surprise. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent. Il se souvenait de cette scène du film. S'il faisait le tour de tapis volant avec Aladdin, alors Jasmine ne serait jamais intéressé par le rat des rues ! Il se mit immédiatement à bégayer une excuse.

« Euh...euh… Je ne peux pas, hm. J'ai des tâches de Grand Vizir à accomplir ce soir. Hm… Je dois y aller. Au revoir ! » Harry sauta sur ses pieds et partit du jardin en courant, laissant derrière lui un 'prince' déconcerté.

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs courut jusqu'à sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il glissa le long de la porte et soupira de soulagement. Puis il gémit et se frappa le front.

' _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'ai besoin de dévier son attention de moi et de la mettre sur Jasmine_.' Il se cogna la tête contre la porte.

« Ca - _bang_ \- ne devrait - _bang_ \- pas - _bang_ \- arriver ! » Il grimaça et massa l'arrière de sa tête.

« Ow. »

-toc toc toc-

Harry se leva et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur.

« Oui ? » De l'autre côté de la porte se tenait le Capitaine de la garde, Razoul. Il avait l'air un peu inquiet.

« Je passais par là et j'ai entendu des coups. Ca va aller, Grand Vizir ? »

Harry rougit d'embarras.

« Euh… Ouais, je vais bien. Je fais juste...ce que le Grand Vizir a à faire. »

Le Capitaine Razoul eut l'air dubitatif et légèrement suspicieux.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Devrais-je entrer et vérifier ? » Le con poussa ensuite la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il sortit son épée et regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un intrus.

Harry le regarda, choqué et un peu amusé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le Capitaine se permette d'entrer comme ça.

« Eh bien, vous prenez votre travail très au sérieux… » Dit-il en traînant des pieds, et son sourcil se leva quand le garde regarda sous son lit. Le Capitaine Razoul se redressa et hocha la tête.

« Il n'y a personne ici. »

« Vraaaaiiiiment. » Déclara Harry avec sarcasme. « Je vous l'aurai dit si vous me l'aviez demandé. »

Le Capitaine Razoul grogna et rangea son épée.

« Les coups ? »

« C'était moi qui détestais la vie. » Soupira Harry avec exaspération.

Le Capitaine grogna à nouveau.

« Je vous ai vu avec le Prince Ali Baba. »

« Non. » Corrigea Harry. « Vous avez vu le Prince Ali Baba avec moi. C'est un type obstiné. »

Le Capitaine regarda Harry et rétrécit les yeux.

« Vous ne lui rendez pas son affection. » Wow, est-ce qu'Aladdin était si flagrant que ça ? Oui, oui, il l'était. Tout aussi flagrant que Ron adorant les Canons de Chudley ou que l'obsession de Draco Malfoy pour ses cheveux.

« La seule chose que je lui rendrais serait une pierre au visage, ou mon pied, ou vous savez, n'importe quoi tant que c'est douloureux. » Dit Harry d'une manière inhabituellement joyeuse.

Le garde eut un petit rire. C'était plutôt un grondement, mais cela fit sourire Harry. Harry n'avait jamais entendu le Capitaine Razoul faire un bruit d'amusement si ce n'est… Eh bien, il ne l'avait jamais entendu faire de bruit d'amusement.

Comme c'était intéressant.

« Voulez-vous que je l'éloigne de vous ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent à l'offre et il réfléchit au pour et au contre. Après un débat minime, il décida…

« Putain de merde, oui ! J'en ai marre de ce con ! Si jamais je vais dans la direction opposée à lui, éloignez-le ! Ca veut dire que je l'ai déjà vu et que j'essaie de m'enfuir sans courir. » Explosa-t-il.

L'explosion d'Harry fut récompensée par un autre de ces grondements de rire et un hochement de tête.

Une belle relation commença ce jour-là.

 **-Time Skip-**

Harry marchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans vraiment courir.

' _Où est Razoul ?! A l'aide, Razoul ! A l'aide !_ '

« Grand Vizir Harry ! »

' _Au secours !_ '

La chambre d'Harry était proche. Sa chambre était au bout du couloir. S'il pouvait juste y arriver…

« Harry ! »

' _Je suis foutu._ ' Le Capitaine de la garde franchit le coin et des larmes de soulagement jaillirent des yeux d'Harry.

' _Je suis sauvé !_ ' Il tira un sourire au Capitaine qui le ramena à sa chambre, en sécurité. Il sourit et ferma la porte en entendant le Capitaine arrêter Aladdin. Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

C'était la troisième fois en deux jours que le Capitaine le sauvait. Harry était incroyablement ravi. Peu importait à quel point Harry était indifférent à Aladdin, le garçon ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre le message. Harry avait essayé de son mieux de pousser Aladdin vers Jasmine et Jasmine elle-même était intéressée par Aladdin. Harry pensait que c'était parce qu'Aladdin ignorait complètement son existence en faveur d'Harry. Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Peut-être que Razoul aurait quelques idées…

 **-Plus tard dans la soirée-**

« Alors, Grand Vizir Harry, quels sont vos projets pour la soirée ? » Demanda Aladdin au dîner. Harry écarquilla les yeux.

Le Capitaine Razoul s'éclaircit la gorge et quitta sa place appuyer sur le mur.

« Le Grand Vizir Harry va passer en revue les plans de sécurité avec moi ce soir. »

' _Je pourrais embrasser cet homme !_ ' Pensa Harry avec soulagement.

« Oui, nous allons voir comment je pourrais utiliser ma magie pour renforcer les armures et tout ça. » Harry se leva brusquement.

« Rien ne vaut le présent. »

Les deux quittèrent la salle à manger.

Harry regarda le garde avec reconnaissance.

« Vous me sauvez la vie ! »

Razoul rit.

« Mais ça devient ridicule. J'ai besoin de détourner l'attention de ce garçon de moi. »

« Je pourrais toujours l'enfermer. » Offrit Razoul. Harry sourit.

« Je serais d'accord, mais je ne pense pas que les gardiens de prison apprécieraient sa compagnie non plus. » Razoul fit un rictus à Harry.

Harry soupira.

« Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire aujourd'hui. Je suppose qu'on pourrait revoir les plans de sécurité. » Razoul eut l'air surpris, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Deux heures plus tard, les armes des gardes furent charmées pour être incassables et toujours tranchantes. Harry se dit que demain, il travaillerait sur un charme pour les uniformes afin de leur donner un peu plus de protection.

Razoul le raccompagnait actuellement dans sa chambre. Ils arrivèrent à la porte et Harry l'ouvrit un peu à contrecoeur.

« Ca va aller, Grand Vizir ? »

« S'il vous plaît. Appelez-moi Harry, et oui, je vais bien. Mais je ne suis juste pas encore fatigué. Voulez-vous entrer un moment ? » Demanda Harry. Razoul lui jeta un regard curieux, mais hocha la tête et entra dans la pièce. Au grand amusement d'Harry, il vérifia minutieusement la pièce avant de faire signe à Harry d'entrer.

Harry gloussa.

« Vous savez que je peux prendre soin de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Razoul eut un rictus.

« Et pourtant, vous fuyez le prince superficiel. »

« Allez-y, acharnez-vous sur moi. Je jurerai qu'il y a un mouchard sur moi si ma magie ne court-circuitait pas ces maudite choses. » Harry fit la moue. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et s'effondra en arrière. Razoul resta debout.

« Je pourrais le convaincre d'abandonner sa poursuite. » Grogna dangereusement Razoul. Harry frissonna au son.

« Vous menaceriez un prince de son calibre ? » Demanda curieusement Harry en s'asseyant.

« Je le ferais. » Dit-il en regardant Harry dans les yeux et franchement, Harry le crut. Un frisson traversa Harry, laissant un sentiment qu'il ne reconnaissait pas tout à fait.

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Faites-moi confiance. » Razoul hocha la tête et s'excusa pour retourner à son travail.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Harry rampa dans son lit pour dormir qu'il reconnut ce sentiment. Celui de la luxure.

Les choses se compliquaient un peu.

« ... _Nous sommes tout à fait sûrs que votre présence perturbera quelques petites choses._ »

' _Oh la ferme._ '


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonne année !_

 _Bon, j'vais pas faire de discours sur le chemin parcourus, les résolutions, etc... J'suis nulle à ça, j'vais me contenter de... eh bien de dire ça :_

 _Merci à tous !_

 _XXX_

 _Je suis très heureuse de voir que cette traduction plaît, vous avez été nombreux à commenter au chapitre précédent, ça fait super plaisir !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

[Chapitre 3]

Harry avait presque fini.

Encore une goutte et il se pencha au-dessus du chaudron.

La potion qu'il préparait était très instable et il y travaillait depuis des semaines. Harry détestait les potions, mais celle-ci était pour l'armure de Razoul. L'armure du garde serait presque aussi solide que la peau d'un dragon. C'était une potion chère, mais ça en valait la peine. Non pas que le garde savait ce qu'Harry faisait aujourd'hui. En fait, le Capitaine était de service auprès de la Princesse Jasmine. La jeune fille était sortie en ville hier, et maintenant elle était enfermée jusqu'à ce que le Sultan trouve ce qu'il fallait faire d'elle. Harry votait la mort, mais il devait garder ça pour lui.

Encore une goutte. Harry retint son souffle.

BAM! La porte s'ouvrit.

« Grand Vizir Harry- » Tout la bouteille tomba dans la potion. Elle commença à bouillir violemment. Harry se jeta hors du chemin, attrapa le faux prince, le poussa à terre et jeta un sort de bouclier sur eux.

La potion explosa violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que c'ét- »

« Vous savez lire ou pas ?! La porte disait 'NE PAS DÉRANGER' ! Je l'ai écrit en trois langues différentes ! Espèce de bouffon, vous auriez pu nous faire tuer ! » Hurla Harry.

« Mais- »

« Dehors ! Dehors ! » Aladdin s'enfuit de la pièce détruite.

Harry se leva et regarda la merveilleuse vu de la ville qu'il n'avait pas avant. En fait, tout le mur avait disparu et son laboratoire de potions avait été complètement détruit.

« J'en ai assez. » Grogna-t-il.

 **-Plus tard cette nuit-là-**

Harry arpentait sa chambre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive ? Pourquoi ce fou s'est-il amouraché de moi ? Ai-je tant changé l'intrigue ? »

Aladdin aurait dû s'amouraché de Jasmine.

Jafar aurait dû être le protagoniste, mais Harry s'en était occupé...en quelque sorte.

Le génie aurait dû être libre depuis des semaines.

« D'après mes souvenirs, le film ne dure que quelques jours. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Le sorcier aux yeux verts se jeta dans son lit et gémit dans son oreiller.

Pourquoi Aladdin ne s'était-il pas entiché de Jasmine ? Harry s'était débarrassé de Jafar et ils auraient dû avoir leur amour parfait sans problème.

Mas attendez… Jasmine n'était-elle pas tombée amoureuse du roturier Aladdin et non du Prince Quel-Est-Son-Nom ? Harry n'avait qu'à faire admettre à Aladdin qu'il n'était pas un prince, non ? Mais...quelque chose n'allait toujours pas. Pourquoi viendrait-il pour Harry et pas pour Jasmine ? La raison pour laquelle Aladdin était devenu prince, c'était elle, après tour, mais-

« Oh non. Ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés ! » Cria Harry dans son oreiller. C'était de sa faute. Quelques semaines avant qu'Aladdin ne vienne au palais, Harry avait testé un nouveau système de sécurité pour le palais juste pour le plaisir. Quand Jasmine était sorti, elle avait déclenché l'alarme 'un intrus a kidnappé la Princesse' et elle avait immédiatement été ramenée habillé de vêtements ordinaires.

Harry était la raison pour laquelle Aladdin n'avait jamais rencontré Jasmine et s'était concentré sur lui à la place. Mais comment Aladdin avait-il eu la lampe s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Jafar, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait montré à Aladdin où elle était ?

Harry ignora ce problème pour le moment. Faire en sorte qu'Aladdin lui foute la paix était le plus important.

 **-Avec Aladdin et le Génie-**

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'abandonnes pas. Je suis désolé, mon pote, mais le Grand Vizir ne semble pas intéressé. La Princesse Jasmine, d'un autre côté… » Le Génie flottait autour de la tête d'Aladdin.

« Je sais. » Soupira tristement Aladdin, mais il se redressa. « Mais c'est pourquoi je ne devrais pas abandonner ! »

« Hein ? »

« Eh bien, la Princesse Jasmine m'aime en tant que Prince Ali. Pas le Grand Vizir Harry. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » Demanda le Génie, confus de la logique du rat des rues.

« Si Harry ne m'aime pas comme un prince. Il m'aimera peut-être plus comme Aladdin. »

« Je ne te suis pas, mon pote. Quel était l'intérêt de te transformer en prince ? » Parce que c'était vraiment un voeu pourri.

« Je pensais qu'il m'aimerait plus comme un prince. » Rougit Aladdin.

« Comment as-tu rencontré ce type ? »

« Eh bien… »

 **-Flashback-**

Harry marchait sur la place du marché, sifflant joyeusement. Il se sentait plutôt enfermé dans le palais dernièrement et avec Jafar parti et la Princesse Jasmine se morfondant dans sa chambre, il n'avait aucune moyen de se divertir dans le palais.

Il n'allait pas même pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie en lui disant qu'il pouvait sortir quand il le voulait. Vraiment, il n'allait pas le faire.

...Ok, peut-être qu'il allait le faire. il démonterait le nouveau système d'alarme après.

Harry s'arrêta à un stand de nourriture et acheta quelques pommes. Il mordit dans une et émit un doux fredonnement de bonheur. La bonne nourriture le rendait toujours heureux. Il se remit à marcher et remarqua du coin de l'oeil un petit singe planant près des stands de nourriture qui les observait, affamé. Il lança une pomme au singe qui l'attrapa et le regarda, étonné. Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil et continua son chemin.

 **-Fin du Flashback-**

« Tu ne l'as en fait jamais rencontré ?! » Demanda le Génie avec incrédulité.

« Il a rencontré Abu. » Rougit un peu plus Aladdin.

« C'est vraiment tout ce qu'il faut pour avoir ton amour ? Donner à manger à ton singe ? »

« Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas. » Soupira Aladdin.

Le Génie secoua juste la tête et flotta hors de la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas du tout Aladdin. Il pensait que toute cette affaire serait rapide. Il aidait le gamin à conquérir le sorcier, puis le gamin le libérait. C'est tout, mais au lieu de ça, le sorcier ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec le gamin, le gamin harcelait le sorcier, et le Génie n'était toujours pas libre.

 **-Time skip-**

Harry s'était assis à côté de la chambre d'Aladdin avec un charme Ne-Me-Remarque-Pas. Pour une fois, il attendait Aladdin. Ok, en fait, il attendait qu'Aladdin parte. Celui à qui il voulait vraiment parler était-

Oh ! La porte s'ouvrait.

C'était l'heure du spectacle.

Aladdin sortit de sa chambre avec un bondissement dans ses pas et une expression déterminé dans ses yeux. Harry savait sans aucun doute qu'Aladdin allait essayer de le retrouver. Harry frémit.

Harry se glissa dans la chambre d'Aladdin avant que la porte ne se ferme. La pièce était vide, ou du moins semblait l'être.

« Psst. Génie. Je sais que tu es là. »

Silence.

« Si je tue Aladdin, tu ne seras jamais libre et crois-moi, je suis à ça de le tuer et de cacher le corps. »

Le génie apparut devant lui dans un éclat de fumée bleue.

« Comment me connais-tu ? »

« Mes super géniaux sens de sorcier. » Dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « Bien sûr que je savais que tu étais là ! Je sais qu'Aladdin est un gamin des rues, et je sais que tu attends d'être libéré. »

« Si tu sais tout ça, que veux-tu de moi ? » Demanda le Génie avec prudence.

« Pas de voeux. » Renifla Harry. « Je veux que l'attention qu'à Aladdin sur moi se porte sur Jasmine. » Grogna Harry. « J'en ai marre de me cacher derrière le Capitaine Razoul. Peu importe la largeur de ses épaules. » Dit-il, sa voix s'estompant. Il toussa et revint sur le sujet.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide pour qu'Aladdin tombe amoureux de la Princesse Jasmine. Aladdin te libérera et j'aurai un peu de paix et de tranquillité. C'est une situation gagnant-gagnant. »

Le Génie fit semblant de réfléchir à l'offre pendant une minute.

« J'en suis ! »

Les deux regroupèrent leurs idées et commencèrent à planifier la tragédie- Hm… L'histoire d'amour épique de la Princesse Jasmine et du rat des rues, Aladdin.

* * *

 **Réponses Guests :**

 **Maud :**

Contente que cela te plaise ! Oui, elle en a d'autres, j'en traduirai peut-être ^^

 **xiu :**

The chapter is here! I hope you loved it! ;)

 **Ange :**

Perso je n'ai pas trop d'avis sur Jasmine, Aladdin n'a jamais été un de mes Disney préféré. J'adore Esmeralda ! En tout cas, contente que ça t'ai plu, à la prochaine ! ^^


	4. Chapitre 4

_Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Désolé d'avoir passé la semaine alors que j'avais dit que les postes seraient rapides, mais j'ai eu la flemme. Oui, vous pouvez me jeter des tomates._

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

[Chapitre 4]

« J'aimerai avoir le temps de sortir aujourd'hui. C'est une si belle journée. » Soupira dramatiquement Harry en marchant devant la Princesse Jasmine. « Malheureusement, je serai dans mon laboratoire de potions toute la journée. Pas le temps d'apprécier les gens ou la nourriture. Pas le temps de sortir du palais et de profiter du beau temps. »

La Princess Jasmine s'arrêta de marcher brusquement.

« Pas le temps de faire attention au monde extérieur pour moi. Nope, même pas le temps d'installer les protections des Quartiers Royales. Mec, les potions sont un travail si dur. » Il inséra un autre soupir dramatique.

La Princesse Jasmine se précipita pratiquement dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Qui sait quand elle aurait la chance de sortir à nouveau ?!

« C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit si crédule. » Sourit Harry.

 **-Avec Aladdin et le Génie-**

« Tu ne te sens pas confiné aujourd'hui ? » Demanda le Génie à Aladdin, flottant autour de sa tête.

« Non. » Dit gaiement Aladdin.

« Déprimé d'être à l'intérieur du palais depuis des semaines ? » Essaya encore le Génie avec tact.

« Nope ! » Aladdin revêtit son costume de Prince Ali.

« Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que le Grand Vizir allait faire une sortie à l'extérieur du palais aujourd'hui. Tu devrais peut-être le présenter à Aladdin. » Mentit le Génie sans ménagement.

Aladdin arracha sa tenue de Prince Ali.

« Allons-y, Génie ! »

Le Génie roula des yeux. Les adolescents étaient si crédules.

XXX

La Princesse Jasmine enfila son habit de roturière et se faufila jusqu'aux portes de service. Elle les ouvrit et au moment où elle fut sur le point de sortir, quelqu'un lui agrippa l'épaule.

« Où pensez-vous aller ? » Grogna le Capitaine de la garde.

« Je-je- » Bégaya-t-elle.

« Capitaine Razoul, je vous ai cherché partout. » Harry sortit de nulle part. « Venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. » Il saisit le bras de l'homme et l'emporta avec une force surprenante. La Princesse Jasmine les dévisagea un instant avant de quitter le château.

Razoul s'éloigna d'Harry.

« Grand Vizir, que croyez-vous faire ? Elle quitte le palais. Ce n'est pas sûr dehors. » Se renfrogna-t-il.

« Elle ira bien. » Harry agita la main avec dédain. « J'ai mis assez de sorts de protection sur elle pour que personne ne se rende compte qu'elle est là. »

Razoul roula des yeux.

« Et pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais fait cela avant ? » Demanda-t-il avec méfiance. D'habitude, Harry la laissait volontiers se faire prendre.

« Eh bien, elle a été assez ennuyeuse ces derniers temps. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux pour elle de sortir un peu. Qu'elle pense qu'elle est rusée. » Harry hocha la tête.

Le Capitaine leva les sourcils avec scepticisme. Harry lui donna son meilleur sourire 'Crois-moi je suis Innocent et Adorable et je Dis Totalement la Vérité'. Razoul hocha la tête à contrecoeur.

« Elle ferait mieux d'être de retour au coucher du soleil ou je la traquerai. Sorts de protection ou pas. » Rayonna Harry.

Razoul partit pour s'acquitter de ses fonctions. Le Génie apparut à côté d'Harry et ils firent un high five avant de se séparer.

Phase 1 terminée.

 **-Avec Aladdin-**

Aladdin marchait dans les rues avec découragement. Il n'avait trouvé Harry nulle part. Le Génie lui avait-il menti ? Il rentra dans une jeune femme et elle tomba.

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. » S'excusa Aladdin et il l'aida à se relever.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Dit la femme, surprise. Le coeur de la Princesse Jasmine battait si vite. Elle était en contact avec un citadin ! Aladdin poursuivit son chemin.

« Attendez ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Ouais ? » Il se retourna.

Le visage de la Princesse Jasmine rougit, il était très beau. Encore plus que le Prince Ali !

« Quel est votre nom ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Aladdin. » Sourit-il. « Quel est le vôtre ? »

« Euh. » Fléchit Jasmine. « C'est, hm… Umniyah ? »

« Umniyah ? » Demanda Aladdin, surpris.

« Oui ? Je veux dire, oui. Umniyah. » Acquiesça-t-elle d'un signe de tête, légèrement plus confiante.

« Umniyah… Un voeu. (1) » Et dire que le Génie avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas demander plus de voeux. Cette femme était un rêve devenu réalité.

Jasmine rougit à son sourire éclatant.

« Vous faites des courses aujourd'hui ? Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Je peux porter des trucs ? » Il fléchit le bras et elle rit.

« J'explore simplement la ville aujourd'hui. » Sourit-elle timidement. « Mais j'aimerai bien avoir de la compagnie. »

Il sourit et ils commencèrent à se promener ensemble sur le marché en discutant, flirtant et riant tranquillement

Phase 2 terminée.

 **-Avec le Génie et Harry-**

« Les adolescents sont des choses inconstantes. » Dit Harry avec stupéfaction, qui pensait qu'ils allaient devoir faire plus pour qu'ils s'intéressent à l'autre. Il avait prévu de faire une mise en scène au marché et tout !

« Ils tombent et retombent amoureux si vite. » Acquiesça le Génie de la tête.

Les deux se figèrent.

« Maintenant, comment les garder _amoureux_ ? » Demanda Harry, alarmé.

« Un conflit. » Dit fermement le Génie.

« Un conflit ? Oh ! Ils ont besoin d'une dispute ou d'un obstacle à surmonter pour tomber encore plus profondément amoureux ! Comme dans presque tous les films Disney. » Harry hocha la tête.

« Quoi ? » Demanda le Génie, confus.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit. » Répéta Harry, les yeux écarquillés et agissant comme s'il était aussi complètement confus.

Le Génie cligna des yeux avant d'hausser les épaules. Peut-être qu'il entendait des choses.

« Alors, phase 3 ? »

Le génie acquiesça de la tête.

« On passe à la phase 3. »

Le prénom Umniyah vient de l'arabe, il veut dire 'un voeu', 'un souhait' ou 'un cadeau'.

* * *

 **Réponses Guests :**

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :**

 _Ahah, je suis étonné moi-même ! (J'essaie juste d'imaginer qu'il n'a pas de dents en moins et d'enlever son air méchant, et ça peut aller) xD)_

 **Bloodynirvana :**

 _Contente que ça te plaise !_

 _XXX_

 _Désolé si je n'ai pas répondu à quelqu'un, j'me suis un peu perdu dans mes mails ^^_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Salut tout le monde, désolé de ne pas avoir répondu au reviews, j'ai eu une longue semaine et je suis épuisé ^^_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

[Chapitre 5]

« Il nous faut un plan. »

« J'ai un plan. »

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant de ce plan ? »

« Parce que je viens de l'inventer. »

« Tu as inventé notre plan ? »

« Que suis-je censé faire d'autre, regarder dans un foutu livre pour trouver la réponse ? »

« C'est vrai. Alors c'est quoi le plan ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu prennes contact avec quelqu'un pour moi. » Sourit Harry au Génie.

 **-Time skip-**

« Et pourquoi devrais-je vous aider ? » Parla Jafar d'un voix traînante à Harry.

Le Génie les avait téléporté où se trouvait Jafar. Il était encore travesti. Apparemment, il venait de finir un spectacle.

« Dans votre métier, vous devez avoir certaines...compétences. Je peux vous aidez. » Dit Harry.

« Compétences ? » Jafar leva un sourcil.

« Déguisements. J'ai en ma possession un objet très puissant. Si vous utilisez cet objet, votre maquillage sera toujours parfait. Eau, sueur, larmes, lait, peu importe. Ca ne partira jamais. »

« Oh ? » Sourit Jafar, intéressé, mais il voulait toujours jouer les difficiles. C'était un acteur accompli après tout. « Un maquillage parfait, vous dites ? Mon maquillage est toujours impeccable. »

« Ce puissant objet dont je suis en possession fait en sorte que non seulement votre maquillage ne bavera jamais, mais quand vous voudrez l'enlever, il suffira d'un seul mot. »

Maintenant, Jafar fut définitivement intéressé.

« Quel est cet objet ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne vous fais pas assez confiance pour vous le dire, mais je jure sur ma magie qu'il est vôtre si vous m'aidez. »

Silence.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

 **-Plus tard avec le Génie et Harry-**

« Alors quel est cet objet ? »

« Un collier. »

Un charme de glamour en fait. Assez commun dans le monde d'Harry et il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de magie pour le faire. Mais Jafar ne le savait pas. C'était assez rare dans ce monde après tout.

 **-Plus tard-**

« C'est une idée stupide. »

« S'il vous plaît. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si on fait ça, le Prince Ali nous foutra la paix et vous n'aurez plus à me protéger. »

« Mes fonctions ne prendront pas fin une fois qu'il sera parti. » Razoul fronça les sourcils. « Je suis l'un de vos gardes personnels. »

« Je croyais que vous étiez le Capitaine de la garde. » Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

« J'ai choisi d'être votre garde pour mon...plaisir. »

Harry sentit un frisson agréable parcourir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Le Prince Ali. » Continua-t-il en prononçant le nom avec dégoût. « Est une nuisance et je prends plaisir à lui rendre la vie un peu plus difficile. »

« Oh. » Se dégonfla Harry. « Vous êtes partant ou quoi ? »

« J'en suis. » Razoul hocha la tête.

 **-Le Sultan-**

Le Sultan frappa des mains avec joie.

« Oh, ce sera tellement amusant. Pensez-vous vraiment que le Prince Ali et Jasmine joueront le jeu aussi ? »

« J'y compte bien. » Sourit Harry.

Le plan Aladdin était maintenant en marche.

Le lendemain matin, Jafar entra dans le palais pendant le petit déjeuner. Sans maquillage.

« Oh Jafar ! C'est si bon de vous voir ! » Sourit joyeusement le Sultan.

« En effet. » Dit Jafar d'un voix traînante.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Se renfrogna la Princesse Jasmine.

« Juste une visite. » Sourit-il de façon sinistre. Elle rétrécit les yeux vers lui.

Jafar s'assit à table et se mit à manger. Harry joua avec sa nourriture avant de se lever.

« Bien, je vais au labo ! » Il quitta la pièce et se rendit invisible avant de revenir.

« Je sens une puissante magie ici. » Les yeux de Jafar se rétrécirent.

Aladdin se raidit.

« Oh, vous devez sentir le Grand Vizir Harry. » Gloussa de rire le Sultan. C'était tellement amusant.

« Non. » Eclaira Jafar. « Ca ne l'est pas. J'ai l'habitude de la magie de cet ennuyeux parasite. C'est autre chose. Quelque chose de plus. »

Il rétrécit les yeux vers Aladdin qui se leva soudainement de table.

« Je n'ai plus faim. Je retourne dans ma chambre. » Aladdin se dépêcha de partir. Jasmine le regarda avec curiosité, mais ne le suivit pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jafar le fit.

Harry suivit Jafar et le guida jusqu'à la chambre d'Aladdin, toujours invisible.

« Génie ! Une nouvelle personne est dans le palais. Il sent ta magie ! On doit te cacher d'une façon ou d'une autre. » Paniqua Aladdin.

« Pas possible, mon pote, mon pouvoir est trop dur à gérer. »

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, s'il te trouve ! Et s'il te découvre ? Et s'il le dit au Sultan ou au Grand Vizir ? »

« Intéressant. » Jafar entra dans la pièce et sourit malicieusement. « Un génie. Je me demande où est sa lampe. »

Aladdin pâlit et le Génie s'enfuit dans un pop.

« Je ne vous le dirai jamais ! »

« Tant de secrets que vous cachez au cher Sultan. Il est toujours trop confiant. Je me demande comment il réagirait si je lui parlais du Génie. On peut se demander pourquoi vous ne lui en avez jamais parlé avant. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas... un vrai prince ? » Rit Jafar d'un air menaçant.

« Comment avez-vous deviné ?! » Sursauta Aladdin d'horreur.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait. Vous venez de me le dire. » Jafar rétrécit les yeux de façon menaçante. Il était doué pour ça, être menaçant.

« Je veux cette lampe. »

« Jamais ! »

Aladdin et le Génie s'échappèrent de la pièce sur le tapis volant.

« Il est un peu dramatique, non ? » Demanda Jafar à Harry.

« Ouais, je pense que c'est un truc d'ado. Jasmine est pareil. »

« N'est-il vraiment pas un prince ? »

« Techniquement, il l'est. Il ne l'a juste pas encore réalisé. » Harry laissa tomber son sort d'invisibilité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » Demanda curieusement Jafar à Harry.

« Quand il a fait son voeu, il a demandé à être un prince. Le Génie s'est occupé des domestiques, de l'argent, d'un royaume et tout. Mais Aladdin n'est pas au courant de tout ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais demandé. »

« Pense-t-il que le Génie ne lui a donné que de beaux vêtements ? » Jafar leva les sourcils.

« C'est un ado. »

Jafar prit ça pour un oui.

« Je suis surpris que vous ne vouliez pas de la lampe en fait. » Dit Harry.

Jafar haussa les épaules.

« Je suis très heureux de ma vie. J'ai déjà l'emploi de mes rêves, pourquoi aurai-je besoin de plus de puissance ? »

Eh bien, c'était inattendu.

 **-Time skip-**

Jafar et Razoul étaient dans le couloir devant la porte de la Princesse Jasmine.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un prince ? » Grogna furieusement Razoul.

« Non, juste un humble roturier qui a mis la main sur un objet magique. » Se renfrogna Jafar. « Le Prince Ali n'est qu'un paysan. »

« D'où vient-il ? » Demanda Razoul.

« Agrabah, je crois, il connaît trop bien la ville. »

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je vais le découvrir. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour faire sortir cette imposteur du palais. » Ils s'éloignèrent de la porte de la Princesse Jasmine.

Jasmine était sous le choc. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Le Prince Ali n'était qu'un roturier d'Agrabah ! Pas étonnant qu'elle l'aimait tant, mais qu'en était-il d'Aladdin ? Elle l'aimait bien aussi. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête, elle s'en inquiéterait plus tard, elle devait d'abord prévenir Ali ! Elle se précipita hors de sa chambre.

« Vous croyez qu'elle l'a gobé ? » Demanda Harry à Jafar et Razoul.

« Sans aucun doute. » Razoul hocha la tête. Harry lui avait expliqué quelques petites choses et il était impatient de faire sortir Ali d'ici et si Jasmine devait partir avec lui...alors ce serait encore plus de temps pour se consacrer à des activités plus agréables.

« Et après ? » Demanda Jafar.

« On tend un piège. »

XXX

Comme prévu, la Princesse Jasmine s'était précipité chez Aladdin et lui avait dit ce que le Capitaine et Jafar avaient prévu. Aladdin avait été choqué d'apprendre qu'elle connaissait son secret. Il ne restait qu'à révéler sa véritable identité.

« Je m'appelle Aladdin. »

La Princesse Jasmine sursauta.

« Vous êtes le garçon du marché ! »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous ! Vous êtes cette fille ! Umniyah ! »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis il la pris dans ses bras.

« Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. » Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Le grand amour. »

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

« Il faut que vous vous échappiez d'ici avant qu'ils n'arrivent. »

« Trop tard ! » Razoul claqua la porte avec un Jafar au sourire narquois derrière lui. Le Sultan entra dans la pièce, regarda les deux avec déception et retint son rire. Il était le seul à avoir l'impression de jouer une pièce de théâtre ?

Aladdin et Jasmine haletèrent.

Aladdin fut arrêté et Jasmine implora et supplia son père de le laisser partir, mais il resta ferme.

Aladdin fut traîné dans les donjons et Jafar 'trouva' la lampe du Génie. Le Génie lui apparut quand ils furent laissés seuls.

« Je suppose que je suis ton nouveau maître maintenant ? »

« Oui. » Le Génie déglutit nerveusement. Jafar allait-il revenir sur sa parole ?

Jafar regarda la lampe de façon apathique.

« Je te libérerai lorsque nous aurons fini ce drame romantique. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Le Génie sourit.

« Mettons-nous au travail, Ô mon maître ! »

* * *

 _Et voilà, ceci était l'avant dernier chapitre, le chapitre suivant est donc logiquement...le dernier ~_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

[Chapitre 6]

« Grand Vizir Harry ! S'il vous plaît, ouvrez la porte ! Vous devez m'aider ! » Gémit Jasmine.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! » Harry ouvrit la porte.

« Aladdin, Prince Ali, a été mis au cachot ! » Pleura Jasmine. « Père ne le laissera pas partir. S'il vous plaît, vous devez m'aider. »

« Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé. » Harry fit entrer la Princesse désemparée dans la pièce.

Harry haleta quand cela lui parut approprié pendant son explication.

« S'il vous plaît. Pouvez-vous m'aider ? »

« Je vais vous aider. » Dit Harry en la regardant dans les yeux et en hochant la tête sérieusement.

« C'est le plan. »

 **-Dans les donjons-**

« Laissez-moi partir ! » Aladdin tirait les chaînes, mais Razoul se moquait de ses efforts. Razoul aimait vraiment ça. Avec Jafar écarté, Razoul n'avait plus eu à s'occuper du Sultan. Malheureusement, avec le Prince-Casse-Couilles dans le tableau, sa garde avait dû être levée au cas où l'homme serait ici pour des buts malfaisants. Razoul avait à peine eu le temps de profiter de ses vacances avant l'arrivée du Prince-Casse-Couilles.

Le Prince n'avait cessé d'étaler ses richesses et son prétendu palais (même s'il en possédait un techniquement, mais il ne le savait pas vraiment). Et puis il y avait eu le _harcèlement_. Razoul était impressionné que le Grand Vizir n'ait pas jeté le Prince du toit.

Razoul admirait la patience d'Harry...entre autres choses.

 **-Avec Harry-**

« Chut. » Harry leva le doigt sur ses lèvres et Jasmine hocha la tête. Ils se faufilèrent au coin du couloir et Harry pointa sa tête à traver la fenêtre de la porte du donjon. Aladdin était attaché dans le coin. Ses mains étaient au-dessus de sa tête et il était furieux contre Razoul.

Harry déverrouilla la porte sans bruit. Jasmine glissa devant lui (ce qui n'était pas du tout le plan) et saisit une lourde pierre bien placée. Elle se glissa derrière Razoul, mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire disparaître la pierre de ses mains, Jafar surgit de l'entrée derrière lui.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ? » Parla Jafar d'une voix traînante.

Jasmine sursauta et laissa tomber la pierre. Razoul se retourna violemment et Jasmine sauta en arrière.

Ce n'était pas le plan. On dirait qu'il était temps d'improviser.

« Nous sommes ici pour libérer le Prince Ali. » Déclara Jasmine. Elle leva le menton vers Jafar avec défi.

« Vous ne me vaincrez pas, ni moi, ni mes sous-fifres. » Rit malicieusement Jafar et il invoqua le Génie.

« Pas tant que je suis là ! » Dit héroïquement Harry. Harry se sentait comme s'il jouait dans une mauvaise pièce. Il agita la main et jeta Razoul contre le mur. Il fit venir des cordes pour attacher le garde et le bâillonna.

Harry frissonna brièvement devant le regard de Razoul avant de se tourner vers Jafar. Jasmine courut pour libérer Aladdin. Ils s'embrassèrent avant de s'attraper la main et de se tenir debout face à Jafar et un Génie rouge et maléfique.

-Insérez une bataille super dramatique ici-

Jafar s'effondra sur le sol avec un long cri d'agonie. Il était très convainquant, Harry voulait voir un des spectacles de Jafar maintenant.

Le rouge fut également remplacé par du bleu et le Génie se secoua en revenant à la normale.

« Woah, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Nous avons vaincu Jafar ! Tu es libre maintenant, Génie. » Harry fixa Aladdin pendant un moment et secoua la tête devant sa stupidité. Le Génie ne serait pas libre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un fasse le voeu qu'il le soit.

« Je me sens si différent maintenant ! » Dit le Génie en décidant de jouer le jeu avec l'ouverture que venait de lui donné Aladdin.

« Oh non ! » Sursauta le Génie.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Jasmine avec inquiétude. C'était fini, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ma magie est plus faible ! Aladdin, si tu veux garder ton royaume, tu dois sceller le sort. » Le Génie se raccrochait vraiment à ce qu'il pouvait.

« Mon royaume ? »

Jafar gisait encore sur le sol. Il était vraiment dans son rôle. Harry allait certainement aller voir un de ses spectacles maintenant.

« Bien sûr ! Je ne t'ai pas seulement donné de beaux vêtements et des éléphants ! Tu as un royaume, mais tous disparaîtra si tu ne le fais pas… » Dit le Génie, la voix s'estompant, et il regarda Harry, demandant de l'aide.

« Tu dois épouser la Princesse Jasmine et retourner dans ton royaume avant...minuit. Ouais, minuit. Tous les sorts comme celui-ci se termineront à minuit s'ils ne sont pas correctement...scellés. »

Jasmine et Aladdin haletèrent.

Le Sultan fit irruption dans la pièce avec des gardes, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Harry avait complètement oublié cette partie du plan. D'après la façon dont les yeux du Génie s'élargirent de la même façon que ceux d'Harry, il avait dû oublié le Sultan aussi.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?! » Cria le Sultan. Harry et le Génie se regardèrent, mais heureusement, Jasmine intervint.

« Père ! Aladdin est un vrai prince, mais pour hériter de son royaume, il doit se marier avant minuit. Il s'est fait passer pour un gamin des rues pour apprendre à me connaître. »

' _Petite menteuse_.' Rit Harry intérieurement.

« Oui. Elle a raison. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Ils doivent se marier tout de suite ! » S'exclama Harry, jouant le jeu.

Le Sultan suivit facilement le changement de script. Jafar lui avait parlé de l'improvisation, il était si excité !

« Oh ciel ! Vous devez vous marier tout de suite ! Grand Vizir Harry, voulez-vous faire la cérémonie ? »

C'est ainsi qu'Harry accomplit la cérémonie de mariage d'Aladdin et Jasmin dans les donjons. Leur public étant composé d'un groupe de gardes confus, d'un Razoul attaché et bâillonné (Harry savait qu'il allait payé pour ça plus tard), d'un Jafar 'mort', d'un Génie libre ravi et presque fou, et d'un Sultan ultra excité.

Après la cérémonie, Aladdin et Jasmine s'envolèrent sur leur tapis magique en s'embrassant. Le Génie et Harry poussèrent un grand soupir. Jafar se leva et détacha Razouk et le Sultan frappa dans ses mains avec joie.

« C'était le meilleur mariage auquel j'avais jamais assisté ! Je suis si heureux que le Prince Ali soit un tel fan de théâtre. Je n'avais jamais su que Jasmine l'était aussi ! » Il s'en alla en souriant pour lui-même. Sa fille était mariée à un prince et allait diriger son propre royaume, il était si fier.

Jafar sortit la lampe du Génie. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire le vœu avant de s'arrêter à une pensée.

« Est-il vrai que vous perdez un peu de votre pouvoir si vous êtes libéré ? » Demanda-t-il avec attention.

« Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr. Je sais que je ne pourrai plus exaucer de voeux, mais tant que je serai libre, je m'en fiche. » Répondit honnêtement le Génie.

« Très bien. » Acquiesça Jafar en comprenant. « Génie, je souhaite que tu sois libre et que tu gardes toutes tes capacités, et libre de choisir les souhaits que tu exauces. »

Harry fut impressionné. Il semblait que les vacances de Jafar lui avaient vraiment fait du bien.

« N'hésitez pas à revenir au palais pour visiter. Peut-être qu'on pourrait tous faire une vraie pièce la prochaine fois. » Sourit Harry. Jafar ricana et hocha la tête.

 **-Time skip-**

Harry était vraiment content que tout ait fini par s'arranger. Le Génie avait fini par sortir avec Jafar. Les deux s'étaient vraiment bien entendus. Le Prince Aladdin et Jasmine dirigeaient leur royaume très, très loin d'ici. Leur premier enfant était pour bientôt. Abu avait été oublié dans toute la cohue, mais c'était un très bon assistant pour les potions, alors Harry l'avait invité à rester au château.

Et maintenant, Harry était un peu dans le pétrin. (1) Littéralement.

Il était attaché à son lit et bâillonné.

« C'est vous. » Dit Razoul. « Depuis votre arrivée au château, tout a changé. Votre présence ici a tout perturbé. »

Si Harry n'avait pas été bâillonné, il serait bouche bée en ce moment.

Razoul fixa les yeux d'Harry en souriant légèrement d'un air narquois.

« Je pense que vous avez besoin d'être puni. »

* * *

 _(1) J'ai pas trouvé comment faire le jeu de mot en anglais. ' 'In a bind' = 'Dans le pétrin', 'Dans une impasse'. 'Bind' veut dire 'lier', 'attacher', donc c'est un jeu de mot avec le fait qu'il le soit vraiment._

 _XXX_

 **Réponse Guest :**

 **Melodie Zik Spirit :**

 _Contente que cette fic te fasse rire x) J'espère que tu as aimé ce dernier chapitre ^^_

 _XXX_

 _Et voilà ! Fin ! J'espère que vous avez tous aimé cette petite fic et que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu de la fin ahah, moi-même j'avais espéré un plus grand développement entre Harry et Razoul, mais c'est comme ça, je pense que l'auteur a voulu resté sur une note légère et humoristique ^^_

 _Je vais sûrement traduire une ou deux autres fics de cet auteur, enfin, on verra !_

 _Je vous dis à la prochaine ! (Et n'hésitez pas à passer sur mon blog (à voir sur mon profil) pour ceux qui lisent des mangas !)_


End file.
